


The End Of Bunty Windermere

by myriad_of_sunshine



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major character death - Freeform, No beta we die like illiterates, Not Beta Read, Other, Rated T For Depictions Of Death, So much angst, i’m so sorry bunty stans, not really though i gotta make the fandom suffer, well i mean a little bit of comfort for father brown?? kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriad_of_sunshine/pseuds/myriad_of_sunshine
Summary: No one in Kembleford ever thought they would see the day that loud and energetic Bunty Windermere was no more.But, as Father Brown would say, life is full of unexpected events. Some good, and some very, very sad.At exactly 1:03pm on Friday, 18th Of September, Bunty Windermere was no more.
Relationships: Bridgette McCarthy & Penelope “Bunty” Windermere, Father Brown & Penelope “Bunty” Windermere, Sid Carter & Penelope "Bunty" Windermere
Kudos: 6





	The End Of Bunty Windermere

**Author's Note:**

> skrjskrkjdjsjfn okay so this is my first fic i’ve ever posted and actually completed. idk why i wrote this i wanted to make us all suffer
> 
> TW FOR DEATH, SLIGHT BLOOD AND CAR CRASHES

When Sid Carter first saw the car wreck on his way back from getting Father Brown’s bicycle fixed, his first thought was that the red and white car looked just like Bunty’s. 

His second thought was _Holy shit, that is Bunty’s car._

He almost fell off his bicycle. he looked again at the car and sure enough, it was Bunty’s Rollz Royce. Sid didn’t let himself think of the possibility that she was injured, instead he let his instincts take over. Suddenly he was running towards the wreckage, Father Brown’s newly fixed bicycle thrown off into the bush somewhere, heart pounding in his chest. When he reached the car, he realised how bad the damage was, but he didn’t dare bother worrying about it, instead he looked at the seat of the car and almost cried when he saw her.

There, slumped over the steering wheel, was Sid’s childhood friend, his best friend, Bunty Windermere, just laying there. Motionless, unmoving.

“Bunty? Bunty it’s okay, i’m gonna get you out of here.” When she didn’t answer, he lifted her on to her side. Instead of the lively smiling face he saw most days, all he saw was a lifeless expression, blood trickled down the side of her mouth and head.

Heart in his throat, Sid carefully placed two fingers on her carotid artery, when he didn’t feel a pulse, he didn’t cry, he didn’t scream, he ran. 

He ran, he didn’t stop running even as his legs burned, he didn’t stop even when he knocked someone over, he jus kept running until he reached the presbytery, where he found father brown and mrs mccarthy having lunch. “Sid! You got back fast, i thought you were stopping by at Blind Arry’s to pick up that-“ Father Brown was cut short by the distraught man, and he suddenly knew something was very, very wrong, even before he heard him speak.

“It’s Bunty, i found her car all smashed up, you gotta come help, i think she might be- i think-“ He couldn’t speak, suddenly everything was too real for him, the adrenaline wearing off. Luckily Father Brown was already helping him out the door, a reassuring hand on his back as he hacked and cried. 

When Sid finally stopped heaving, Mrs McCarthy had already rang the police and an ambulance. “Oh Sidney, take us there now, i’m sure she’s fine, don’t worry,” Sid looked up at her, seeing her trembling eyes that tried to look brave for his sake, and silently stood up, leading them to the crash.

Upon reaching the car, the trio saw that the police were already there just as they got to the inspector.

“Inspector! Inspector please tell me it isn’t true, she’s not dead, she can’t be dead.” Mrs McCarthy yelled as she all but shook the inspector by his jacket. Inspector Mallory, lacking his usual scowl, seemed to be holding back tears as he looked at her. “Im so sorry, but Miss Windermere was-“ he tried to compose himself, he straightened and started again, “She was found dead when we reached her, they tried reviving her but she was already gone.” He broke, and stepped away from the distraught woman in front of him. “I’m sorry, i’ve- i’ve got to go, i’ll let the Padre do the last rites.” he mumbled as he ran off.

Mrs McCarthy clapped her hand over her mouth, silently crying. Sid fell to his knees, expression completely empty as tears poured down his cheeks. Father Brown, who hadn’t said a word since arrival, just stood there, for the first time in a very long time, he was at a loss for words. He made the sign of the cross and walked towards his friend’s lifeless body. Hands shaking, he tried to start the procedure, but when the sash fell out of his hands, falling softly onto the face of the woman he considered his daughter, he eventually gave up, sobbing softly. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there crying, but eventually he felt two others sit beside him, one on each side. Mrs McCarthy put her hand on his knee, a silent reminder that she was there for him, and Sid did the same. After 5 minutes of silence, he suddenly put his head up. 

“I’ve- i’ve got to finish the last rites, i can’t just leave her soul, i have to finish this.” With a new look of determination, his companions silently stood up. “If it’s too hard for you, we can get another priest in.” Sid said, putting his hand on his friends shoulder. Father Brown shrugged it off, picking up the fallen sash, he spoke quietly, “I need to do this, please, let me do this.” Mrs McCarthy led Sid away, and Father Brown continued his prayers.

Once he had finished, he made his way over to Sid and Mrs McCarthy, Sid had his head on her shoulder, eyes closed. 

******** 

No one spoke much when they got back to the Presbytery. Sid stayed over that night, sleeping on the couch. Father Brown left shortly afterwards, saying he wanted to go pray in the chapel.

So there left Bridgette McCarthy, sitting at the little table, pondering nothing and everything. She wondered how it had happened, had she been speeding? Perhaps drinking? She thought back on all the times she had yelled and chastised the girl, had she been too harsh? She would never get the chance to apologise to her now.

And what about Lady Felicia? she was still off in London helping her husband with some business thing, due to come back to Kembleford next week. She realised with a start that she needed to ring her, to tell her the horrible news. She got up and started dialing the phone. After about two rings she picked up. “Hello? Who is it?”

Mrs McCarthy held back a sob. “It’s me, Bridgette, i have some terrible news, i’m so sorry...”

********

No one in Kembleford ever thought they would see the day that loud and energetic Bunty Windermere was no more.

But, as Father Brown would say, life is full of unexpected events. Some good, and some very, very sad.

At exactly 1:03pm on Friday, 18th Of September, Bunty Windermere was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> ik i said i wrote this to make the fandom suffer but in reality it is me who has suffered ajdjjsnrnjdjrjf
> 
> thanks for reading!! please let me know if there’s anything i can improve on or any mistakes i’ve made! i’m sorry it’s so short lol


End file.
